


Out of His Element

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Welcome to the Hellmouth, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was service.</p></blockquote>





	Out of His Element

The teakettle whistled, causing Rupert to relax slightly. Carefully, he poured some boiling water into the teacup and then filled the teapot. He had finally found a decent source of oolang and as he let the infuser steep, he wished he was back home with his tea service instead of in this provincial backwater.

He sipped his tea, dreaming of Jaffa cakes. Nothing in The States was to his taste, including his slayer. He couldn't even understand what she was on about, most of the time. He was just going to have to make her learn to toe the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was service.


End file.
